The Last Chance
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: "She had finally gotten sick of chasing me and was now looking for someone else to be with. She told me she loved me in Spain and I had said nothing. I pushed her away and now I was paying the price." - Leon x Ashley pairing. PLEASE REVIEW! Story takes place POST RE 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, so this is my first Resident Evil fic and I am very interested to see what you all think. Firstly, I'd like to stress that this is an AshleyxLeon pairing, so for all who do not enjoy this pairing then this probably isn't the fic for you. That being said I hope everyone enjoys the story and how I've portrayed the characters and please take the time after reading to drop a review of your opinion on the story, as this is my first RE fic. Thanks for reading!**

**(I may write more chapters depending on the response I recieve from readers so please review!)**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.**

**The Last Chance.**

**(Chapter 1)**

It had been three whole years since the incident with Spain. Ashley was doing great; she had a job, a circle of friends, and for the most part had regained her life back. I don't speak much about the things we saw during those few days abroad. I know Ashley doesn't either, but luckily she was forced to talk, forced to get it off her chest. Her parents felt it best to schedule regular visits with a top of the line Psychologist; I had been scheduled sessions too around the same time, they said it was all 'part of the job' and would be of no expense of my own, however I stopped going after about two sessions. It's not that I am being defiant or think I can deal with what she and I endured, but after the incident with Racoon City I grew tired of talking; with all the reporters and strangers wanting a piece of what they considered gossip, not to mention the formal reports I had to give to the higher ups, I was tired of regurgitating the same old information, yet for some reason there was one person I felt comfortable talking to about my inner conflicts...

She thinks it was only my job, that I was her 'baby sitter' who only hung around because I was being paid to do so. While this is my job, and yes I do get paid to ensure her safety, there is one thing stopping me from leaving this job and going back to my old job before Spain...her.

At first I was too caught up in the adrenaline fueled action of her capture to pay much attention to how beautiful she was inside and out. She taught me how to come back to being the Leon I used to be all those years ago, before I became a clinical work-addict who didn't care less about finding a relationship or the 'one'. I never knew I could apprehend such a beauty until I met her, and yet I am so torn because I can't jeopardize such a situation because if I do it may mean I can never see her again, which to me is a risk I'm simply unwilling to take at this point. I push her away so that I can stay close, and if that is what I have to do to stay in her life, then so be it.  
>However right now I feel like I'm facing the hardest challenge of my job yet. Ashley has been asked out on a date with a fello she met a few weeks ago; his name is James and while he seems like a reasonable enough guy I just can't seem to shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's something I've never felt before which indicates to me that I shouldn't trust him.<p>

It's five o'clock on a saturday afternoon and I am sitting quietly in the living area of Ashley's apartment. Her parents were understandably terrified at the idea of her living alone after what had happened in Spain, but they managed to come to the agreement that she could have some living independence so long as I remained her personal bodyguard. As for now I had been waiting the last hour as she showered and picked out her outfit to wear for the evening James had planned, which I obviously was to tag along for as per order of Ashley's Father; although I can't say I minded doing so.

I stood slowly, relishing the time I had with her before she would be leaving to see this other guy. I knew better than to walk into her bedroom, so I knocked gently on the door first, waiting for a response.  
>"Come in." Ashley piped from the other side of the closed door.<br>I proceeded through, not moving in any further then the doorway, leaning one hand calmly against the frame. Her room was so reflective of who she was; it consisted mainly of the colour pink in variant shades with some splashes of white and purple here and there from the objects and furniture placed neatly around the space. She was over in the corner of the room, her back to me as she leant over her vanity, gazing intently at her reflection at the large mirror. Her left hand was placed on the table top part of the vanity for balance while her right was carefully applying a pink-ish red shade of lipstick that looked so unbelieveably beautiful with her porceline complexion; her lips reminded me of two delicate rose petals. I cleared my throat quietly, recollecting my thoughts and trying to remember why I had come in her room in the first place.  
>"So, what time is Joe meeting you at the restaurant?" I asked cooly, I was good at this, putting on a poker face. Ashley turned to me, quirking her brow in slight annoyance. "His name is <em>James<em>, not Joe, and he is expecting me...well, _us_ at six thirty. " I had to hide my smile for a moment, "Oh right, sorry." Little did she know I had deliberatly said his name wrong.  
>I turned away from the doorway, taking one last secret glance at Ashley before I began exiting the room to resume my position on the couch.<p>

Before I knew the time had passed and it was a quarter past six. I tapped my fingers idly on the arm of the couch, my mind going a million miles a minute. _'Maybe she won't go.'_ I thought, _'Maybe I still have a chance.', 'A chance? Come on Kennedy, you blew it months ago, remember?'_  
>The faint clacking of heels against the wooden floor broke me from my daze. Ashley smiled at me excitedly, her amber eyes sparkling with joy. "I'm ready to go now." I said nothing for a moment, I just stood,not taking my eyes off her for a second. "So, how do I look?" She asked, a small dash of insecurity showing in her face. I swallowed thickly; her hair was longer than it had been in Spain, it was past her shoulders and she no longer tucked it behind her ears anymore, which framed her face nicer and looked more age appropriate. She was wearing a black dress with matching heels that looked both respectable and sultry. She was a knockout. "You look...amazing." I said, trying to hide the fact I was in awe of her. She smiled graciously then looked down, apart of her seemed like she didn't believe me, as though she thought I were simply saying it because I felt obligated to, however this was far from the case; I meant every bit of it. She had so much humility and it only made me adore her more.<p>

...

I drove Ashley to the venue like her Father had requested, and in order to not impose I waited outside the venue while she walked in to greet the already awaiting, James. I took a seat outside at one of the small cafe' style tables, ensuring I had a good view of Ashley and this guy. A waitress came to serve me, but I wasn't hungry so I just orded a coffee instead. It was pretty busy at this place so I didn't expect my coffee any time soon, which was fine. I looked around, examining the place, it had the charm of an old fifties diner but with the refinement of a modern restaurant so you knew it wasn't cheap. _'Smart bastard.'_ I thought to myself, knowing this was exactly the kind of place Ashley liked because it wasn't 'flashy' looking. It always surprised me how humble she was considering she was the President's daughter, grandeur was apart of her lifestyle and yet she at times loathed it; she loved the little things.

I watched them as they talked and he made her laugh, I couldn't even remember the last time I had done that. My brows furrowed, I felt sick, I had to look away. This guy wasn't even right for her, I could see it. _I'm_ right for her and yet I blew it. She had asked me out various times in the past and I shut her down because I was too stupid to see what I had, what I could have had and now it was all ruined. She had finally gotten sick of chasing me and was now looking for someone else to be with. She told me she loved me in Spain and I said nothing, I sat there in silence while we hid thinking she was only saying because she was afraid she may never make it out there. I made her cry, and I still said nothing. I pushed her away and now I was paying the price.

I sat at the table with my head in my hands, unable to watch this guy treat Ashley how I should have. I was jealous, this had been the feeling that had been stirring up all along when she had first told me she was going on a date. The guy was nice, but I refused to give him any chances because I hated having to watch him make her happy. The waitress returned to my table with the coffee and by this time Ashley and James had recieved their meals. I sat there, sipping my warm drink, my eyes never leaving Ashley. She was so elegant, benevolent, and vibrant and all I could do was wonder if she liked this guy like her did her, if she would pursue a further relationship with him.

I watched as people began to leave the diner, causing me to check my watch; it was half past nine. I had been sitting out here for hours, the staff inside the place probably found it strange. The time had passed so quickly, my mind had been so fixated on wondering what could become of this that I had lost track of everything completely. Would he try to kiss her? If so, I would have to refrain heavily from socking him one in the jaw, but I digress. This was possibly the end, if she dated this guy I would be heartbroken and yet I had no one else to blame but myself.

I was miserable and ready to accept the situation when suddenly I saw it; James' hand had slid ever so cunningly onto Ashley's thigh, his expression all too obvious to me what he was thinking. I stood quickly, marching over to the table and swiftly removing his hand from Ashley's leg.  
>"Leon?" She said with confusion. "We have to go." I said quickly, preparing to take her hand and leave. She moved her hand before I could grab it. " What, why?!" I looked down for a moment. "Look, Ashley, I will explain after, but now we are leaving." James looked at me, completely dumbfounded. "Look bro, if you need to be somewhere I will gladly take Ashley home for you." He suggested. I glared at him, my jealousy rearing past the point where I could no longer hide it behind a poker face. "No thanks, <em>bro<em>." I sneered. Ashley stood up from her seat, annoyance apparent in her expression. "Leon, what is going on?!" I grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair, folding it over my forearm. "Your Father called," I lied. "He said we have to leave immediately." She glared at me for a moment, as if contemplating whether she should believe me or not. "Why?" She questioned. I gritted my teeth slightly, this was becoming harder than first anticipated. "Because he said so, now lets go." I said quietly, trying to not make a scene. James stood from his seat, placing some money on the table for the waitress to pick up. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Ashley. Take care." He said, before getting ready to exit the restaurant. "James, wait." Ashley called, running up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him for the evening. I felt like clutching my chest as I watched her do so, it gave me an agonizing pain in my heart. I took her hand before they could talk further and quickly ushered her out the door and into my car.

I held the passenger door open for her and allowed her to get inside before I got into the drivers side of the car. She sat stiffly, her body rigid with anger that was so obvious I actually feared what she may say next. "Dad _didn't_ call, did he?" She mumbled, her eyes staring straight ahead. I looked away from her; the silence in the car was so uncomfortable. "No," I said. "He didn't." Ashley turned toward me. "Why did you do that?!" She snapped. I sighed, shaking my head slightly at my own actions. "I don't know..."  
>"You're such an asshole." She spat, crossing her arms and leaning as far away from me as this confined car would allow. I looked at her, "I'm sorry, Ashley." I said quietly, my voice shaking slightly. She was livid, and yet she was still so beautiful. I loved her but I couldn't let her know; not yet.<p>

I drove Ashley back to her apartment, but instead of recieving a warm farewell she simply grabbed her purse and slammed the car door shut on her way out. I took the key out the ignition and followed after her. "Ashley, wait!" I said, my arm extending out slightly toward her. She stopped, "What do you want?" She sighed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "I'm so sorry, Ashley..." I trailed off. Her expression hardened, her eyes piercing into mine in a way I had never seen before. "Why is it so hard for you to just let me be _happy_?!" She choked out, tears forming in her eyes. I flinched a little at her words, knowing it was all too true. I stepped closer to speak. " I just..." She cut me off. "No, I don't want hear it!" She yelled, before walking into the apartment block without me. I stood there alone in the parking lot for a moment, the only sounds were the crisp wind rushing around the vacant space as my hands balled into fists out of frustration. She had finally given up on me and I didn't know if I'd even be able to get her back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi all, I hope youre enjoying the story. If you have any suggestions or criticisms then please feel free to let me know. Some more feedback (good or bad) would be absolutely lovely! anyway, please enjoy and dont forget to drop a quick review when youre done reading. :) Thanks. (by the way there may be some occasional mild swearing in this chapter so all readers are aware, hence why the rating is T)**

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.**

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning I awoke exhausted.  
>I had gotten barely any sleep after the nights events. I was so angry with myself; I had finally ruined any chance with Ashley that I possibly could have had. I loved her so much yet I made her miserable and for some reason it came naturally for me to do so. I planned to go see her today whether she wanted me there or not to try and repent for what I had done. I had awoke at 8 o'clock that morning, taking the time to shower and dress in a nice shirt and pair of pants while I constructed a plan of how I'd begin to make it up to her. I stared at myself one last time in the bathroom mirror of my lonely apartment, brushing a few golden brown strands of hair into place with my fingers. I gave a few generous sprays of cologne; this was it, I had to look my best for her, to show I meant business. I felt so stupid for how I had acted last night; I had completely spoiled Ashley's date and done nothing but hurt and upset her.<p>

I planned to pick up some flowers on the way to her apartment and then take her out for breakfast where I would tell her how sorry I was and hope she would forgive me. It was ten thirty by the time I left my apartment and had picked up some roses on the way to Ashley's place. I parked my car carefully in the parking lot of the apartment complex. It took a moment before I got the guts to actually step out of the vehicle. I was Leon S. Kennedy; A man who had faced horrors beyond most ever would, and yet the idea of confronting the love of my life scared the shit out of me, to the point I didn't know if I could bring my legs that were mimicking the feeling of jello to get out of the car. I took a deep and slightly shaky breath before swinging the door open and walking to the home of a very unexpecting Ashley.

I knocked gently on the front door of the apartment, quickly smoothing out a crease on my shirt before watching the wooden door open slowly. Ashley looked at me with surprise, her amber eyes not their usual cheerful self. "What do _you_ want?" She sighed. I held the flowers out to her slightly.  
>"Can I come in and talk to you, please?" She ran her fingers gently through one side of her hair; I could see she had just been for a shower.<br>"I don't think now is a good time, Leon." Ashley said, her eyes not meeting mine once. I stepped closer to the door slightly. "Please, Ashley, just let me talk to you." I begged. I think she could see how desperate my voice was sounding as the seconds passed. Her brows furrowed gently. "Look, whatever you've got to say, you can say it right now." She hissed. I swallowed thickly, this was not going to plan at all; I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this was proving worse than I had imagined. "I am so, so, sorry Ashley." I said, pain and regret lacing my voice. "I'm sorry for more than just last night." I added. She shook her head gently, "Okay." She said simply, ready to shut the door in my face before I put my foot in between so it couldn't shut. Ashley stepped away from the door, turning her back to me, walking away slowly. I walked cautiously into her apartment, closing the door gently behind me.  
>"Ashley, plea-"<br>"No." She interrupted,  
>"I don't want to hear it." She added. I couldn't see her face right now, only her slender, small form that was faced away from my own. All was quiet for a moment before I mustered up the courage to speak again.<br>"Please, I feel terrible about this, about everything. Let me make it up to you; let me take you out to break fast." I said, not realizing how thoughtless it must have sounded.  
>She turned, her gaze was filled with fury.<br>"You don't get it at all, do you?" The small blonde spat, her body turning rigid.  
>"All you think of me is that I'm the spoiled little rich girl you have to appease and pretend around in order to keep your job, well, you don't have to okay!"<br>I stared at her in slight disbelief for a moment. Had I really made her feel this terrible that she thought she was nothing more than a burden on me? 'If only she knew' I thought.  
>My mouth turned down into a frown at her words. "You know it's not like that. I really care about you, Ashley."<br>She wasn't buying a word of it and it was all too obvious. "You care about me?" She laughed. "Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I do. Why else would I live so close to you, and make sure I'm with you six days a week." I retorted. She crossed her arms, her voice almost a whisper.  
>"Because it's your job." Her words hurt me deeply. How could she not see how much I cared? I know I had made many mistakes, but I still cared.<br>I sighed, "Ashley, please believe me when I say that I really do care for you." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Just leave me alone. I see all too clearly now you can't stand to let me be happy if it's out of your control." The blonde said calmly. I was silent. The only sounds filling the room were the light susurrus of cars on the nearby highway a few blocks over.  
>"Ashley, please...talk to me." I pleaded.<br>I could hear the shaking in her voice. "I spent years trying to have you...to have you love me like I loved you. You broke my heart, Leon. But now I have grown up and realized we are nothing more than friends, and thats all we will ever be."  
>I looked down in defeat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the pain was all too real. I had spent years single, never having to worry about anyone else but myself, and maybe I was sheltering myself from the idea of hurt and rejection, perhaps that was why I had treated Ashley like shit all this time. I didn't want to give my heart to someone incase they broke it. 'Well too late Kennedy,' I thought. 'You've fallen inlove and now she doesn't want to be around you.'<br>I knew better than to stand around in her apartment hassling her over something that was my own fault. Ashley had every right to be upset and I guess I would just have to give her time. I placed the bunch of roses on the coffee table in the center of the room, my eyes not looking away from her once. I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes as she watched me leave. "Please forgive me." was the last thing I said to blonde before I closed the door and exited back to my car.

Once I had arrived back at my own apartment I plopped down on the plain looking couch. Ashley had always said I needed to redecorate and make my place look a bit more 'lively' but I didn't know where to start, she was the one with the eye for that sort thing. I checked my watch only to find it was half past eleven, I sighed, 'Too early for a beer.' I thought. I sat there in the cold dimly lit apartment in my own company, thinking about Ashley. We had shared so many good times together; I laughed more with her than I did with any of my male friends. I could feel my eyes burning, I knew I had to fight for her and I was willing, but I had to take it slowly. I shut my eyes trying to hold back any potiential tears that threatened to flow from my icy blue eyes. I had never cried over a woman and to be honest it was a sadness like no other. The fact Ashley had said she and I would be no more than friends crushed my hopes, however I wouldn't give up on her, I had never been one to give on something that I was set on.

I sat there watching television until around just after midday until I recieved an unexpected knock at the door. I stared at the door for a moment before deciding to stand up and answer it. Slowly I opened the wooden door, my eyes widening when I saw the woman standing on the other side.

**A/N: Well thats all for now everyone! I apologise for the shorter chapter, but i want to keep this mystery visitor a surprise until the next update :) anyway, thanks to all who review and follow the story, its greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Huge apologies for the super slow update, after lack of time and some technical difficulties I am finally able to produce my latest update. I know it must have been frustrating with the big question left unanswered from the last chapter (who is it at Leon's front door) but I assure that, and more will be answered in this update! I want to say a big thanks to everyone who takes the time to review and favorite/follow the story and also to those who just have simply been reading it, I am quite surprised at the traffic it has been pulling and I can only hope with this update that it will attract more fans. ******

**I hope everyone enjoys the update, and thanks for reading.**

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN BASED.**

***********

I stared blankly at the door for a moment, my mind racing at whom it could be. I figured it would be Ashley since she was practically the only person I ever socialized with on a regular basis, but then doubt clouded my mind knowing all too well that with how she felt toward me at the moment, the chances of her turning up at my door were very slim. I sighed lightly, not really feeling in the mood for company, and made my way to the door. I swung the door open slowly, my breath hitching slightly when I caught sight of the woman the other side of the doorframe.

"Claire!" I said with surprise.  
>The auburn haired woman smiled at me shyly; her smirk reminded me all too much of her Brother's.<br>"Hey, Leon. I'm sorry for showing up so unexpectedly." She said cheerily, her voice laced with both happiness and awkwardness.  
>I moved to the side of the doorway slightly, remembering my manners. "No, no. Please, come in." I insisted, a friendly smile appearing on my lips. She nodded demurely and uttered a 'thanks' before stepping past me. I couldn't help but inhale a deep waft of her perfume as she passed me, the scent alone made me want to follow her. We sat on the leather sofa in my living room, all the while I couldn't believe she was sitting here before me; I hadn't seen her for at least five years being that she had moved to Europe for work reasons. I couldn't help but notice how <em>different<em> Claire looked, she was much more womanly looking; she looked refined and put together. She wore a black pencil skirt with a powder pink button up blouse and some low heels; her face had some makeup on but not too much, just enough to look tasteful. She had been in Europe the whole time I was sent to Spain to find Ashley, that in fact she probably wasn't even aware of the events.  
>She broke the silence first, her eyes having trouble making contact with my own. "I really am sorry for just turning up at your door like this." She apologized. I shook my head, "Claire, don't apologize!" I chuckled lightly. Her green eyes glittered at me as she smiled.<br>"Well," She said, "We have a lot to talk about." A grin forming on her face. And so we talked for several hours. She told me of Europe and the various escapades she had been involved in whilst residing there, and I told her of Spain (I left out my rather unprofessional relationship details with Ashley) and how I was now serving as a bodyguard for the President's daughter. Claire took great interest in these details, telling me of how she couldn't believe how much our lives had changed since we had last seen each other. I had to admit, we had a lot of history together, none of which was really romantic in nature, but nonetheless we had been a big part of each other's lives. Our conversation came to a halt again, the only thing happening was she and I staring at each other. I cleared my throat and prepared to ask her something that had been pondering my mind since she had arrived at my apartment.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, how did you even know where to find me?" I asked curiously. Claire looked down with slight embarrassment, then back up at me. "I asked Chris; I wanted to see you while I'm taking some down time in the U.S."<br>I nodded with attentiveness. "How long will you be in the States for?" I questioned. I was glad to see her but the timing was all off, with everything that had happened with Ashley I had placed myself in quite the emotional slump. I think Claire sensed something was off because she instantly tried to make light conversation to try and make me smile. "Well, probably about two weeks, so don't worry; I won't be troubling you for too long!" She joked, her giggle was smooth and glassy. I shook my head lightly, "Oh, no. You're no trouble at all, Claire!" I reassured. She smiled at me, checking the time on her wrist watch as she did so.  
>"Oh my! It's five P.M already!" She gasped. It was hard to believe we had been sitting here talking for nearly five hours. Things with Claire seemed to flow so easily, which surprised me considering I hadn't seen her for such a long time. The conversation just didn't seem to end and when it did it wasn't uncomfortable. She looked at me for a moment; as though in thought and then spoke. "Leon, do you have any plans tonight?" She said with slight reservations in her tone. I shook my head lightly, "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"<br>Claire half smiled. "How would you feel about coming out to dinner with me?"  
>I took perhaps longer than I should have to respond to her question, but I couldn't stop my mind from thinking; even though it was just a dinner with an old friend, I just felt sour from everything that had happened last night. Claire was staring at me with hopeful eyes, I could see how much she wanted this, so I agreed and soon after we left to head to a local diner.<p>

When we got to the venue Claire and I were seated at an intimate little table setting for two. The whole time I sat down I could feel Claire's eyes on me, I tried to look away from her but something inside me, a feeling of complete magnetism toward her made me bring my gaze back to her already awaiting green orbs. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable, being that you haven't seen me in years." She said with a half-smile. I felt a wave of compassion come over me at her words, I could see she felt like a burden on me, but she was far from right. I shook my head, "No, Claire, it's really nice to see you again." I smiled to add some gravity to my words. She looked away from me; her expression was unreadable.

Finally our meals arrived and so we began eating. One thing I liked about Claire was she wasn't afraid to devour a meal in front of a guy, she had this air about her that she could be dainty and one of the boys all at the same time, and I had to admit it was nice, it made hanging around her so easy. Back in our younger years Claire had been more boisterous, but now she had seemed to have calmed down a lot more. I knew she could tell something was bothering me by the way she was looking at me.  
>"Are you alright?" She said before taking another bite of her meal. I shrugged, "Nothing you should worry about, just some issues with a friend." I think she picked up on how the word sounded when I said 'friend' because her brows raised slightly. "A lady friend I'm guessing?" Claire half-smiled. I nodded once, "Well, yeah." I said, letting out a slight chuckle. "So, you're seeing someone?" She questioned, letting off a slightly saddened vibe to her tone. "No, no. She's just a friend." I clarified, although in my mind I wished Ashley were more than a friend.<p>

We ate mostly in silence and by the time we had finished it was nearly 9 P.M. so we decided to call it a night being that it was a Sunday and I had to work the following morning. I paid the bill much to Claire's dismay and then we exchanged cell phone numbers so we could keep in further contact. When I finally arrived home after Claire and I had parted ways I couldn't help but feel how cold and isolated this apartment felt with only myself occupying it. Usually at this time of night Ashley and I would send text messages to each other before we went to sleep, mainly for my own piece of mind to know she was safe; even though another agent was on duty anyway. I plopped myself on my bed, the mattress made a soft thud as I did so. I picked up my cell phone, switching it on in vain, hoping there would be a text message from Ashley waiting there. My heart stopped for a moment when the screen read "1 unread message". Hastily I opened the text only to find it was from Claire.  
>She had written 'thanks for a great night, Leon.'<br>I smiled lightly at the message, my mind suddenly feeling cloudy and lethargic. '_Surely this couldn't be from the few beers at dinner'_ I thought, as I placed my phone on my bedside table and laid there trying my hardest to keep my eyes from falling closed. It was apparent I had minimal control because before I could even protest my eyes had shut and I was asleep; my mind finally at rest from the relentless conflict going on within it.

**A/N: So that's all for this installment…I hope you all found it interesting somewhat. I know it wasn't very eventful, but just keep in mind this is the chapter that will introduce bigger and more interesting things into the story. I can assure you all there will be a lot more drama and such next time! Please take the time to drop a quick review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter/story. THANKS FOR READING :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all! I hope everyone enjoyed the last update I posted, and I'd really like to hear some of your opinions of the story so far, so please remember to drop a short review after reading! It would be greatly appreciated.**

**(As a side note, some of the events such as Leon and Ashley's time in spain may be slightly altered from what they were like in the game.)**

**I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, THIS STORY IS MERELY FAN BASED.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter :)**

*************************************************

_The faint smell of gunpowder and ash filled the air, making the inside of my nostrils burn slightly with irritation. We had been hiding out in this cabin for days; the wait for Hunnigan's so called 'extraction' had begun to feel fruitless. I could feel the cabin fever set in deeper with every minute that passed in this tiny excuse for a room. I had been trained for almost any situation, yet for some reason I was unable to break the effect this was having on my mental stability. I could see Ashley was becoming the same way, excessively edgy, irritable, paranoid and restless. I sat at one end of the room and her at the other. _

_Not a single word had been spoken between us for at least five hours; I felt like I was going out of my mind in this place. I couldn't simply walk outside since this was the first piece of refuge she and I had found in the whole three and a half days we had been trapped in Spain. Salazaar had been in frantics because he wasn't able to track our whereabouts anymore, and thus had taken ampoule measures to track us down; luckily for us however this cabin was almost completely hidden under shrouds of tree and shrubbery, making it almost impossible to notice with the naked eye. _

_I had disclosed our current locale to Hunnigan over my communication device, however that was moments before the battery cell died, so now we were left in the dark, waiting to be saved from this nightmare. _

_The moonlight was bleeding through the small cracks between the wooden slats which made up the walls of the cabin. I stared absently as the silver light beamed down onto Ashley's face, lighting her pale skin in strips, leaving some portions covered by darkness. Even though I couldn't see her face entirely, I could see the despair and suffering in her expression. Her skin looked almost translucent in this lighting, she had a blue glow, it was ethereal, I couldn't take my eyes away. She knew I was looking because after a while she looked up so her eyes met my own. I didn't break our eye contact, instead I gave the faintest but best smile I could in such a situation. _  
><em>'Don't do that.' She whispered, her voice breaking slightly on the last word. <em>  
><em>I cocked my head the side slightly in confusion. 'What?' I questioned, my lack of energy showing through all too much in my voice. Her head fell down toward her knees that were pushed defensively against her chest as she sat on the dirty, old oak floor. 'Don't look at me...I look disgusting.'<em>

_I stood up slowly, mainly because if I stood too quickly I may fall down from exhaustion. My feet dragged as I made my way over to her, my boots making the softest 'thump' as I walked. I slid down next to her, our backs resting against the wall. I watched as dust particles swirled lazily through the stale air. 'You could never look disgusting.' I said with a slight slur in my voice; I felt like I was in an altered state of consciousness because of this exhaustion; my mind and body craved sleep but I knew if I slept now, I wouldn't wake for hours and right now I couldn't afford to put Ashley in any risk...we were too close to the end for anything to come between us now. _

_Her eyes were sparkling from tears welling up in them, I reached forward gently, rubbing away a stray diamond-like droplet with my callous thumb. Her face was written with embarrassment, unhappiness and something else I couldn't quite name. 'Leon, I...' She squeaked gently, pushing my arm away. I could see the conflict in her eyes, she was being upset by something._

_She propped herself up a little, her face becoming closer to my own as she looked at me. 'What's on your mind, Ashley?' I asked, with utter sincerity; this whole ordeal had made me form a bond with her like no other._

_'I love you, Leon.' She whispered to me, her face only inches away from my own._

_My mind wanted to tell me that it was the exhaustion talking, making her delirious, but deep down I knew she meant every single word. _  
><em>I was silent, I stared at her like an animal caught in head lights for a moment before I finally composed myself, and finally comprehended what had just been said. I stood in silence, my legs shaking under the weight of both my body but also of the moment. I could feel her eyes burning into me, she was desperate for me to give a response, but instead I gave her nothing. <em>

_Nothing..._

_At the time all I could muster was a quiet 'No' before returning to my previous position._  
><em>I sat back at the opposite end of the room, but this time I didn't look at her, I just sat in the heavy silence that was only broken by her quiet weeping. <em>

_That was the night I broke her heart. _

I woke early that morning to the sound of my alarm clock.  
>I was used to dreaming of that night, reminding myself of my mistake. Ashley had never truly forgiven me for what happened, for denying her feelings for me, even though I felt the same way and still did today.<p>

It was a Monday, which meant I had to reassume my position as Ashley's bodyguard for the day. I rolled out of bed, my eyes still heavy with sleep as I stood slowly out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen for my morning coffee and toast. It was cold in my apartment, and during the time I spent chewing on my toasted bread slice I couldn't help but muse over my current life situation. I was going to be thirty one in a few weeks time and I was still alone. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but I was in love and feeling despair over the fact of not being able to be with the woman I desired. Perhaps this wouldn't have cut me so deeply if I actually were a social being and hung out with friends of mine, but I just wasn't that way inclined. I kept to myself mostly, and that's how I liked to live, the only person I had ever met who hadn't tried to change that, and who understood it was Ashley.

After I had my breakfast I headed straight for the shower to try and clear my mind just a little.

The morning wore on slowly, Ashley didn't say a word to me as expected. The job I had been appointed after Spain was purely to guard and protect the President's daughter. That meant escorting her to and from wherever she needed to be, whether that be University, work or even a male friend's house (much to my inner protest) and I was to be in frequent contact with other agents during this time. I often mused as to whether the amount of shadowing I had to do around Ashley was perhaps a tad excessive, however I wasn't a father so I couldn't begin to understand the President's fear of his daughter possibly being put in danger again.

I pulled up in the carpark of the local shopping mall, Ashley grabbed her bag and uttered a 'Thanks' before getting out of the car, I too got out and followed behind her into the Centre. Ashley walked in front of me while I followed behind slowly, watching her small, thin frame as she waltz past the store windows, stopping like every other time we came to stare into the window of the very expensive jewelry store. I knew she wasn't planning to go in there, she did this every time, she would stop and stare at all the diamonds and gold sparkling up at her honey eyes.  
>I followed her gaze this time, trying to eye off what she was so entranced by, when all of a sudden I saw it, the white gold engagement ring, encrusted with a large diamond in the center of the band that sparkled so bright it reminded me of the sun itself. I watched Ashley as she oogled it silently, forgetting I was even there for a brief moment, dreaming of what could be. I would have loved to have known what she was thinking, but somehow I think I had some idea of what she was going through her mind anyway. I made a point of remembering the ring; Women were enough of an enigma, so I always tried to make a point of actually paying attention to what they liked.<p>

Eventually after visually raking through the window display Ashley moved on once again to her intended destination. I followed behind her quietly, feeling slightly heady as a waft of her rose scented perfume billowed past me.

I followed Ashley into a clothing store while she picked out some things to try on, I of course, stood sternly in the corner, there purely for her security. I waited for what felt like an hour as she tried on dress after dress, I couldn't help but ponder why exactly she was dress shopping, could it perhaps be for an occasion involving another man? I had to shake myself from thinking about the possibilities too much, all it did was throw me into a sense of dread.  
>Ashley made her way out of the change room wearing a tight little pastel pink dress. The top of the garment was skin tight and formed a 'V' shape on her chest with thin straps that slid over her petite shoulders, the rest of the dress flowed down loosely and ended well above the knee. She did a light twirl in the reflection of a nearby mirror, getting a feel for the dress on her body. I could see her scrutinizing herself, picking at all of the flaws she saw, I wanted to tell her how perfect she looked; I wanted to run my fingertips along the soft silky fabric. She turned and looked at me for a moment, her expression saying all the words she didn't want to. I could see her expression soften as she looked into my eyes. I broke the silence, blurting out exactly what was on my mind in the moment.<br>"You look beautiful." I said softly, sparking a surprised look from Ashley.  
>"Thank you." She smiled gently. "I guess I'll take this one then." She said as she headed back into the change room to change back into her previous clothing. I tried to relax my body language as best I could in order to not raise suspicion with what I was about to ask.<p>

"So, what's the occasion?" I said calmly, trying to get as much information as I could.  
>I watched her carefully to see how candid she was going to be with me.<br>"Just catching up with some old friends from high school." She said absently, while heading over to the registers to pay for the garment. I was a little dubious as to why she had bought such a glamourous dress for a simple "catch up" however it wasn't my place to ask any more so I let it go.

The drive back to her apartment was incredibly awkward, she made it blatantly obvious she was still mad at me, and didn't want engage in small talk. At this point I was eager for the day to end so I could simply go home and not have to deal with this anymore. Although it may have seemed slack, I was sick of having my apologies thrown back in my face, she could see how sorry I was, it was hard enough for me to express myself, let alone in situations like these, so I was just hoping Ashley would cut me a little slack being it was after all a terrible mistake I made, but I was trying to rectify it.

I pulled the car up slowly outside her apartment. Prior to our fight, I would have escorted her in, and hung around for a chat until my time "on the clock" so to speak, was up, however I could see this would no longer be the case. Perhaps I didn't really understand how much I had upset her, I suppose I wasn't always the best at understanding women, and their complex feelings, but I always tried.

Ashley looked at me for a moment, I could see this awkward change between us was bothering her too. The whole situation was bothering me too much for me to keep my mouth shut any longer, so I spoke.

"Ashley…"I began with a quiet sigh.  
>Before I could continue the sound of my cell phone ringing filled the internal cavity of the car. I didn't want to answer it, whoever it was could wait.<br>"Go on, answer it." Ashley ordered calmly. I shook my head however, I wanted to speak to her closely like this while I had the chance. The ringing sound felt like it would last forever. I had a terrible habit of leaving my phone in the open compartment between the driver and front passenger's seat for easy access, rather than being squished away in my pant pocket. Ashley reached for it, looking at the screen to see who was calling. I watched her face intensely as her brows furrowed, her lips tightened and she looked away, handing me the phone as she did so.  
>"Who's Claire?" She asked quietly, her expression was unreadable at this point.<br>I swallowed slightly, feeling quite uncomfortable in the moment. "She's uh, just a friend of mine…" I muttered, putting the phone down, not really wanting to look at it myself after the ringing stopped.  
>Ashley nodded lightly, "I see…well anyway, I should go, thanks for driving me home." She replied quickly, before grabbing her bag and exiting the car.<br>"Ashley, wait." I almost begged, but it was to no avail, she quickly walked off to door of her apartment, not looking back at me once as she did so.

Everything was going wrong. It seemed almost inevitable at this point that Ashley would become more and more distant from me, and I felt I could do nothing to stop it.

I lifted my hand to start the car once again, but before I could the phone began ringing again. I sighed, picking it up and placing it to my ear, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"  
>"Hi, Leon…its Claire." The familiar glassy voice spoke.<br>Even though I was irritated at the situation, I knew it wasn't Claire's fault this had happened, so I tried my best to not let my annoyance translate over the phone to her.  
>"Oh, how are you?" I asked politely. She sounded nervous, but I wasn't sure why.<br>"I'm well, thank you. Listen, I was just wondering, if you're not busy tonight, whether you'd like to come out to a local bar with me and some of my friends."  
>I thought silently for a moment, I wasn't really a fan of grouped social occasions, so this idea didn't really entice me much. "Um, yeah, sure – I guess." I responded, a hint of uncertainty in my voice.<br>"I know it's a work night, so I promise it won't drag on too late into the evening. Also, I'll just let you know, my brother Chris will be there!" Claire said eagerly. My demeanor changed; I hadn't seen Chris for quite some time, so the thought of catching up with him again did sound like fun.

"Okay, okay. Well, tell Chris I'll be there." I smiled as I spoke. She chuckled lightly, telling me of how she would text me through the details of the bar's location, and then we said our goodbyes.

I placed the phone down, a small smile still remaining on my face after the conversation. Much to my surprise, I was actually excited for tonight.

**Woah! Okay, so it has been over a year since I updated this story! I really hope there are still some fans out there who will read this, haha. I had almost forgotten about fanfiction all together, but I kept receiving some lovely reviews for this story, so it inspired me to keep writing. I can't make any promises as to when the next update will be, however I will try to keep it much less of a wait than this one was! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the update, I am actually starting to really plan out a nice plot for this, so please stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and especially who review/ favorite/ follow this story, your feedback means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I was so pleasantly surprised at the feedback I have gotten so far since the last update. I really hope the plot is interesting and enjoyable for you all to read, and I want to stress again my most sincere thanks to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/favoriting this story!**

***As a side note, there may be some course language used in this chapter.***

**THIS STORY IS ENITRELY FICTICIOUS AND FAN BASED. I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR CAPCOM. **

It was five thirty in the afternoon.

I pulled my car up carefully in the parking lot behind the small corner bar. I made a small exhale before stepping out of the vehicle; what was wrong with me, why the hell was I so nervous to go inside? I opened the solid, old wooden style door to the bar slowly; the atmosphere of the place was already hitting me before I had even completely made it through the doorway. I looked around the large open room, there were clusters of people everywhere, which made it hard to tell which one I should approach.

"Leon!" I heard a feminine voice call. I turned and saw Claire walking over to me, her deep auburn hair was down, flowing onto her shoulders with soft curls that bounced lightly as she walked. I couldn't help but look her up and down, noticing the skinny jeans paired with a casual set of heels, and pale purple cardigan she was sporting - which I had to admit looked very nice on her. I smiled at her warmly, uttered a 'hey' before following her over to a group of people standing around a small table in the far corner of the room.

I glanced at the faces of Claire's friends, realizing that I didn't know a single one, which made me feel slightly awkward and out of place. Claire introduced me to the group, and they were all polite, giving me a wave or a welcoming smile.  
>"Well, if it isn't Kennedy himself!" I heard a deep voice boom from the mush of people encasing me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, only to be met with the grinning face of none other than, Chris Redfield. "Chris!" I exclaimed in surprise, causing the awkward feeling to quickly dissipate.<p>

"Fuck, man how long has it been since we last spoke - two, maybe three years?!" The brunette piped. I nodded in agreement, it truly had been far too long. While Chris and I had experienced our differences in our work life, we certainly got along great outside of work.

"It's been way too long." I added, as I followed Chris to the bar counter. Before I even got a chance to say anymore he ordered us a beer each, and that was when the conversation really got flowing.

"So, what's new with you lately?" He said casually, taking a swig of his beverage. Chris always was the type to be cut throat about everything he said. He would get straight to the nitty gritty of every conversation, and I quite liked that trait.

"Where to start..." I sighed with a slight chuckle. I spent what felt like an hour telling him about the Spain incident, and how I had now landed a job with the President as a bodyguard for his daughter. After finally concluding everything I had to say, Chris sat there silence for a moment.

"So, is she hot then?" He let out a devilish smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at him; after all these years he was still the same smart-ass.

"Who, Ashley?" I tried to play dumb. He nodded, urging me on further for an answer.  
>It really wasn't a topic I wanted to delve too much into, especially now of all places, so I nodded meekly, ushering a loud laugh from Chris.<p>

"Don't be so fucking coy, Kennedy. Your secret is safe with me." He said with a wink. I opted to change the subject before it could drag on much further.

"So, how's life with the BSAA going? Still fighting for the good of the human race?" I questioned. Chris shook his head lightly, "Leon, I'm sure you can imagine all the bullshit the BSAA has to put up with daily. I love it, it can just be a drainer at times, y'know?"

I stood there and listened as he told me all about his escapades, and how he now maintained a permanent residence around this area. Chris suggested that he and I should keep in touch since we didn't live that far apart. He apologized for not making contact with me all these years, and I did the same - after all it was a mutual lack of effort.

Before I knew it, the time had gotten to half past seven, and many of Claire's friends had already left the bar. Chris and I continued to talk about anything we could muster at the time, and then he brought up the topic of Claire.

"Here comes trouble." Chris laughed, his eyes darting over to Claire - who was approaching us.  
>I laughed in response, even though I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.<br>"What are you two laughing about?" She probed with a half-smile. Chris continued to laugh which only goaded her on further, and thus, ensued a playful bickering match between the two. In an attempt to avoid the heat of it all, I hung back and simply observed them - I knew better than to get between the wraths of the Redfields.

One of Claire's friends called out to her, gesturing to her that she was now going home.  
>"I'll be back in a second guys, I'll just go say goodbye to my buddy." Claire stated as she walked over to her friends again.<br>Chris cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, and then looked at me. "My sister..." He began. "She, uh...always talks about you, y'know. She thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced fucking bread."  
>I stared at him for a moment, not really certain where he was going with this, however, before Chris could continue, Claire walked back over to us, prompting the conversation to hush completely.<p>

I checked my watch, only to realize the time was now past eight o'clock. I sighed lightly, looking up at the pair.  
>"I guess I better be going now also." I said with a hint of disappointment. Claire frowned, "Oh, okay. That's fair enough." Before I could react she leant over and embraced me, her slender arms lacing around my shoulders for a brief moment. The smell of her perfume hit me like a brick, almost knocking me senseless with its intoxicating scent. "Thanks a lot for inviting me out, Claire. It was great." I smiled at her.<br>She let out a very endearing grin at me before responding. "Thank _you_ for coming!"  
>I nodded at Chris and shook his hand, telling him of how we should definitely catch up again very soon.<p>

**********

The drive home was a relaxing one. For the first time in a long time, I had thoroughly enjoyed a group social gathering. I would admit, it was a big step out of my comfort zone, but I was glad I did it.

Once I arrived inside my apartment I had something small to eat and got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

The next day I arrived at Ashley's apartment like I did every other day of the week. I knocked at her door, but was surprised when she let me in at the greeting I received.

"What do you want?" She hissed at me. My brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? I come here nearly every day." I responded. Ashley looked down at the ground, her expression was similar to one I had seen her pull before, in Spain. I stepped toward her slowly. "What's wrong?" I questioned. I was so confused right now, I knew she was upset about the business with that James guy, however she seemed more upset than yesterday.

"One of my friends saw you last night at a bar." She said quietly, her expression souring at the words. "Apparently you were there with a girl." Ashley added, and from then on, I saw her expression changed from anger to hurt.  
>I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe someone had seen me at the bar and told Ashley about it; things were just getting worse and worse.<p>

"It's not what you think..." I said reassuringly. "She is just a friend from years ago. She just wanted to catch up while she is in town."  
>Ashley shook her head, her eyes looking away from me.<br>"How can I know you're telling the truth?" She contended. I stared at Ashley in disbelief, did she really think I would lie. '_Great work Kennedy', 'Now she will never forgive you'_ was all that could cross my mind. "You think I am lying?" I questioned in disbelief, my icy blue eyes not leaving her for a moment.  
>She rolled her eyes at me. "Well, after all, you did say Ada was just a <em>friend<em>."  
>I swallowed thickly, I couldn't believe Ashley was bringing this up. "That has nothing to do with this..." I trailed off, my eyes finally falling to the ground. I watched as tears began to pool in her eyes, I could see she was trying hard to not cry in front of me, to make out she didn't care.<br>"It has everything to do with this!" She said, raising her voice at me. "When I told you I loved you, you almost enjoyed the fact that Ada was in Spain with us, pandering over you; you rubbed it in my face even though you knew how I felt." The tears began to drop from Ashley's deep honey eyes now, her small, shaky hand wiping them away gently.

I felt terrible, I wanted to tell her how I really felt, but I knew it wasn't the right time. "I wasn't rubbing it in your face, I would never!" I said defensively. "But you can admit she was more than a friend, right?" said Ashley.

I ran my hand through the side of my hair, the situation was spiraling out of control. "Okay, yes. Ada and I had something a long time ago, but that is _long_ gone, trust me."

She nodded. "And this girl from the bar. Who is she?" Ashley said lowly. I wanted to sound the least bit incriminating that I could. "Her name is Claire. I knew her back from when I was a cop. That is literally all there is to it." I explained to the blonde, but her body language told me she wasn't satisfied with my response.

Ashley stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity. '_This silence is never a good thing' _I thought, silently begging her to say something.

Her rosy pink lips parted gently, I could see she was calculating her words before she spoke them. "Look...this isn't fair on you or me anymore. I get it - I _finally_ get it. I am tired of the emotional games, Leon. I'm sorry - I won't interfere with your job as my bodyguard, since I trust you to do that better than anyone else. However, as far as our friendship, or whatever you'd call what we have between us goes, I can't do it anymore."

I felt a pain rip through my chest like nothing else I had ever experienced. This was it, perhaps I had been stupid to think Ashley would never give up on me, but she finally had. What happened next I couldn't control. I felt burning in my eyes from tears that threatened to fall any second. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My eyes blurred as tears began gathering in them; droplets that were constructed of nothing but pain, despair and desolation. I turned away from Ashley, not wanting her to see what this was doing to me. I had never been good at expressing my emotions, which was good reason for why it had to come this between Ashley and I.

I knew Ashley could see the lugubrious expression on my face, and I don't think even she knew what to say. There was nothing that could be said, because I had finally lost her.

Nearly two weeks passed and we acted practically like strangers.

I would arrive at her apartment, like clockwork, and from there we would only speak about job related details. The way Ashley conversed with me now was almost exactly like the way she addressed the other agents - impersonal and detached. The change between us was ripping me apart inside; we longer spoke like best friends. We almost acted as if our ordeal in Spain together hadn't even happened.

My life slowly crept back into the routine it was before I met Ashley. I came home after work, ate by myself and made barely any social contact with anyone. I was truly miserable, and I didn't know how to come out of this emotional slump. Claire had been texting me several times over the last few days, but I had been ignoring most calls and texts I received unless they were work related. For all I knew, Claire had probably left to go back to Europe, and I did feel remorseful that I had not given her a farewell.

It was a Friday night, and I sat on my plain looking couch staring at the television - albeit I may as well have turned the television off, being that my eyes were glazed over, and my mind was elsewhere. Any daydream was better than my current reality. My cell phone was ringing but at first I didn't even hear it, although eventually the sound snapped me from my mental haze. I checked the caller I.D to find it was Claire calling, so I decided to stop being a baby, and I answered the call.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, my tone uncontrollably flat.  
>"Leon! Are you okay?" Claire said caringly, I could tell her concern was genuine. I felt bad, I wasn't trying to take any of this out on her.<br>"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, just had some…stuff going on lately." I confided to her. I could tell she was quite worried about me.  
>"Oh, okay. Is it anything you'd like to talk to someone about?" She asked. I normally hated talking about stuff like this to people, but I could see how helpful she was trying to be, so I couldn't shut off completely.<br>"I…uh, yeah. I guess it would be nice to talk." I said awkwardly. _'Nice one, Leon. How old are you, Twelve?'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself for sounding so immature over the phone to her.  
>"Okay, great. Well how about you come around to Chris' place since that is where I am staying, and we can talk there, or I can come to you - if you'd prefer?" Claire asked thoughtfully.<br>I was beginning to realize just how caring and thoughtful Claire could be. Back in the day I never really got a chance to get to know her like this, and it turns out she has many more facets than I knew.

I pulled my car up outside Chris's place, feeling weird in my stomach as I walked slowly up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell once and Claire opened the door, inviting me in almost instantly. She took me to the living room where we sat on a large black leather couch. The living space was roomy, the walls were cast in an off-white shade that made the room feel light, and easy on the eye.

"Chris has gone out for a while, just in case you were wondering the big loud-mouth was." Claire chuckled jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh with her. She had such an easy-going nature to her, that it was hard to feel awkward around her.

I looked down at the floor then up at her sparkly eyes. "I'm surprised you're still in the States, weren't you only out for two weeks?" I asked, trying not to offend her with my questioning.  
>"I was, however I just loved being out here so much, and catching up with Chris and all my friends again, that I requested longer leave, and luckily for me they accepted." Claire said, brushing a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.<br>I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy at the news. Claire was a great girl, so it was nice to have a little more time with her. I smiled, "Well, that's great! I'm really glad."

"So, tell me…" She began. "What has got you _so_ blue that you ignored my texts for days?"  
>I shrugged my shoulders, "Just problems with someone I know."<p>

She looked at me with patience, I could tell she was willing to probe me for information all night if need be.  
>"Basically, we had a massive argument, and now we are like strangers to one another." I blurted. Claire nodded to show she was listening. "I see…perhaps you just need to give it time?" She suggested. I half smiled, "I wish it were that simple." Claire sighed, "Don't we all."<br>I didn't really understand what she meant by that, but I let it slide. Thankfully she didn't ask for too many details, so I didn't discuss them. It seemed like she almost didn't want to know, like she would rather be ignorant about who the other party involved actually was. We sat for a while on the couch just talking. It was nice to just talk about everything and nothing, all at the same time. Claire didn't question or judge, she understood always. She told me of hilarious stories from her ventures around Europe that had me nearly in tears with laughter. For a moment I was free. I was free from the miserable cloud that had been suffocating me since Ashley and I had that fight.

_I missed her so much…_

In this moment with Claire I felt a deep nostalgia. The way she told her silly stories, the way we laughed together, the way she would look at me to make sure I was enjoying the story as much as she was enjoying telling it. All of it reminded me of Ashley.

The moment soured for me, it was nothing Claire did, she was wonderful – there was no denying that.  
>I cleared my throat, preparing to tell her I had to leave, to make a break for it before this brought back any more painful memories. However, before I could say a word I heard the front door open, followed by Chris' loud voice echo through the house, announcing to Claire that he was home.<p>

Claire and I remained seated on the couch until Chris came through into the living room, his expression changing to an excited one when he caught glimpse of me. I stood politely, shaking his hand.

"Geez, Kennedy. What a pleasant surprise!" He grinned. He looked at the two of us sitting on the couch together and then uttered a quite chuckle. "Nice and cozy over there, Claire?" The brunette laughed. I glanced at Claire whose cheeks were going pink. "Will you shut the fu-" She hissed at him before he cut her off.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just joking!" He laughed again. She rolled her eyes and then looked at me with a polite smile, gesturing for me to ignore Chris, even though it was pretty much impossible to ignore someone who spoke as loudly as he did. Claire stood demurely, telling Chris and I of how she was going to get us some drinks and snacks, before heading into the kitchen.<p>

Chris plopped himself onto the couch, his expression reminded me of a child who had just done something bad and found it hilarious. "What this all about?" I said with a smile, gesturing towards his face. He inhaled, sitting forward slightly with a mildly more serious expression this time.  
>"Look, I was just being a jerk before, but I really shouldn't get involved." Chris said plainly, his eyes looking over to the kitchen entrance to make sure Claire wasn't on her way back.<p>

I cocked my head to the side, "Chris, come on. Whatever it is, just say it."

He was silent for a moment, but continued on in a very hushed voice.

"Okay, okay. Well, do you know why Claire _really_ got extended leave in the U.S?" Chris whispered, his eyes darting over the kitchen yet again.

I shook my head, and replied with a simple 'no'.

He swallowed. I could tell he was apprehensive about telling me whatever he was about to say.  
>"Well, she told me that the rea - Claire, if you're bringing out corn chips, don't forget the salsa, okay!" He side tracked, shouting his demand toward the kitchen, which followed with a profanity being shouted back by Claire, which I didn't quite catch.<p>

Chris leant back in this time, continuing from where he left off. "She said the reason she took extended leave was because of _you_." He whispered quickly since Claire was due back any moment. My eyes widened slightly, I didn't know what to say.  
>"Me…but <em>why<em>?" I said, trying to also maintain a whisper. "Kennedy, she said she lo-" Chris was cut off by Claire walking into the living room, a silver tray in hand, with some small bowls and cups stacked atop. I watched in slight absence as she placed the tray down on the glass coffee table that was about an arm's length away from the couch. I thanked her for the snacks and drink while she sat in a single chair just across from the couch, so that she was close enough to maintain a comfortable conversation.

Chris began to whine about how Claire picked the wrong salsa, however the whole time, I didn't listen to a word. I sat in the living room, and even though I was there with them both in this moment, I wasn't _really_ there. I wanted to ask her, I wanted to know more, but I knew to keep my mouth shut since that would get Chris in trouble for divulging the information to me in the first place.

I looked over at Claire, her glossy pink lips were shaped to a smile as she took verbal jabs at her brother from across the coffee table, her dainty nose crinkling as she laughed at Chris's ridiculous come-backs. I noticed her eyes looking over at me every now and then, only to look away moments later.

My mind was in complete disbelief that this girl would stay abroad because of _me_.

**A/N: So that is chapter five for you all! This update was a little longer than my last updates. I wanted to leave this one on an eventful note since as mentioned last time, I cannot promise when the next update will be. I hope no one is finding the plot disheartening…I have plenty left in store for this story that I hope everyone will stay tuned to eventually read! **

**Please if you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to leave a review. Feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
